


Miles From The Same (ABANDONED)

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Matriarch [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bonobo, F/M, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderplay, Intersex, M/M, Matriarch, Mpreg, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs' mother has been keeping a secret from him since the day he was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“McGee!” Gibbs barked, military instinct kicking in as he automatically tried to shout down the hysterical young man.

McGee was completely unaware of the room full of armed men with guns trained on him waiting on a wrong move or an order to take him out. He was flushed nearly purple and hyperventilating. He was shaking in fear as sweat rolled down his face but it was rage that twisted his face. He was throwing anything in his reach from decor to paper. He was screaming _something_ at them, but his words were barely understandable. It sounded as if he wanted them to take something seriously. Or it was another of his Harry Potter references. One really couldn’t tell with McGee.

McGee turned towards him and froze, his eyes flashing in relief. Gibbs started to walk towards him but Tony was grabbing his arm protectively and then fucking _Jenny_ stepped in between them. She was facing McGee, but her words were directed at Gibbs.

“Do not make this worse, Gibbs!” She shouted, tugging at her blouse so the snaps released to bare her breasts, “Come here, Timmy. Let me make it all bet-“

McGee let out a feral scream and rushed at her, fully intending on tackling her to the floor with _out_ amorous intent. Gibbs had his gun out and pointed at the ceiling instantly, firing off several rounds. He knew the effect it would have on the people around him. They’d hear a gunshot and the experienced ones wouldn’t pull the trigger. They’d leave it to someone else. He just had to hope there were no jumpy inexperienced ones with a bead on Jenny or McGee.

He also had hoped that the gunshots would make McGee instantly duck, and it worked. He dropped to the floor and covered his head rather than take Jenny down. Gibbs shoved his way past her and knelt by him, pulling him up and wrapping his arms around the shaking young man.

“It’s okay, Tim. I got you, boy,” Gibbs told him gently.

“Damn it, Jethro, I-!” Jenny spat out.

“Nearly got your fool self killed!” Gibbs shouted at her, making McGee whimper in fear and press closer to him, “He was going to rip you limb from limb! Tony, get Ducky up here! Find out what McGee’s been dosed with. Then get Abby processing his clothes.”

“On it, Boss,” Tony snapped out, turning sharply to locate a phone that wasn’t damaged. He used his cell instead.

Gibbs pulled McGee tighter against himself and laid down, shifting so that he could carefully put a leg over his hip and keep him from getting up quickly. Jenny was shifting from foot to foot in worry, slowly redoing the snaps of her blouse.

“Do you want me to do… anything?” She asked hesitantly.

“I got this,” Gibbs replied, stroking McGee’s flushed face, “Easy, Tim. Tell me what happened. Start at the beginning.”

McGee shifted down and Gibbs stiffened in expectation, but he was only going to press his face to his bosses chest.

“I woke up. Felt fine. Drove to my favourite café. Ordered an espresso. Sat down to write some shorthand. Came to work. Everyone was… they were… whispering.”

“Whispering?” Gibbs asked.

“They called you the t-slur,” McGee whimpered.

“The fuck is the t-slur?” Gibbs asked, but McGee only whimpered more.

“It’s the polite way to say tranny, Boss,” Tony replied with a growl, “What I want to know is who said that and how soon can I-“

“Later, Tony,” Gibbs grunted, “Tim? Honey, I need more.”

“Mm,” McGee groaned, but it didn’t sound like desire. It sounded like pain. Then he started shaking and Gibbs shouted angrily.

“Where the hell is Ducky? Or an ambulance? Fucking anything! Now!”

Gibbs rolled McGee onto his side and held him gently, making sure not to hurt him. His eyes were rolling in his head as he seized and Gibbs’ stomach clenched painfully. He _needed_ McGee to be okay. He was the one who had missed that something was wrong. What if he’d been being drugged this entire time?

Ducky and Jimmy arrived, hurrying over to stabilize McGee and prep him to be moved to a hospital.

“Overdose?” Gibbs asked.

“If it is,” Ducky stated, “It isn’t your typical drug.”

Gibbs stood up and watched as they carted McGee out of the building and then turned to face Tony who was staring after him with anger in his eyes.

“Who would want to hurt Probie?” Tony asked.

“They didn’t,” Gibbs replied, “That coffee was meant for me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“McGee and I go to the same coffee shop,” Gibbs told Tony, “We see the same people every day. We see each other, but we don’t really sit and talk. Ever since I started wearing a skirt McGee’s been buying my morning cup. It’s sitting there, on my desk, right now.”

“I’ll get Abby on it,” Tony stated softly, “If you want to go to the hospital with McGee…”

“Um, I’m down here!” Abby called, waiving a hand from the other side of McGee’s desk.

Tony and Gibbs bolted over in alarm, finding her on the floor with only one shoe on.

“McGee attacked me,” She pouted, “I think my ankle’s sprained.”

“It wasn’t his fault,” Gibbs grumbled, kneeling and examining her ankle, “Not a medic, but I’m pretty sure if isn’t broken. You need to go to the hospital?”

“No, just have Ducky wrap it,” She replied, “I want to get down to my lab _now_ and figure this all out. I used my jacket to mop up some of McGee’s coffee. I need to put it through the spectrometer before it dries out. I want to know who drugged my Timmy!”

Abby had her jacket balled up, the stains on the top so the coffee didn’t drip out. Her eyes were flashing with anger. Gibbs called Ducky over and he hurried by, glanced at her ankle briefly, and gave Jethro quick instructions so he could hurry away to deal with more serious issues. Abby sat still with her ankle in Tony’s lap while Gibbs wrapped it tightly. When he had her carefully done up he put her shoe in Tony’s hands and carefully lifted her up into his own chair, which he then wheeled towards the elevator while Abby cautiously held up her ankle.

They got her down to her lab and Gibbs called Palmer and told him to make sure that he assisted Abby today as well as Ducky. Then he turned towards Tony with a sigh.

“Hospital?” Tony suggested worriedly, glancing over his shoulder at Abby as she muttered angrily beneath her breath while extracting the coffee from her jacket.

“Yeah,” Gibbs stated, walking towards him, “But I’m not making the same mistake twice. You need me before I go?”

“Sex is the _last_ thing on my mind right now,” Tony replied softly, leaning into Gibbs as he approached despite his words, “What the hell is going on, Gibbs? Are we under attack? Have you been being poisoned too?”

“It’s possible,” Gibbs replied, “They might be putting the drugs in both.”

“Then you _definitely_ need to get to the hospital,” Tony replied, eyebrows furrowing in alarm, “Give me the keys. I’ll drive.”

Gibbs nodded, handing them over as they walked towards the elevator, “I feel fine.”

“I know,” Tony replied, hitting the elevator button for him despite it.

“I’m only going because McGee’s there.”

“Yeah, me too,” Tony replied softly.

XXX

McGee woke up to the sound of a nurse shuffling around his station. The young man smiled at him warmly and patted his arm. He was in agony, every inch of his body hurting and his head throbbing agonizingly.

“Hey, honey. The doctor is on her way here and your friends are already here. We’ve got you in restraints so I don’t want you squirming on me. You’ll be good for me, right honey?”

“Y-yeah,” McGee replied, blinking in confusion, “What happened? Did I do something… wrong?”

“Don’t worry about it, honey. Not for now, okay? The doctor will explain everything.”

He left McGee sitting there in distress, but he wasn’t alone. Gibbs and Tony stood up from the chairs nearby; Gibbs was in a medical gown.

“You okay, Boss?” McGee asked, his voice slurring.

“I’ll be fine,” Gibbs replied softly, stroking McGee’s hair, “How you holdin’ up?”

“Tony?” McGee asked, too confused to articulate well.

“They’ll be fine, Probie,” Tony soothed, referring to Gibbs, “The doctors are running some tests to see if they were drugged too. Abby tested their coffee and found some stuff in it, but the machine’s still running. So far Gibbs hasn’t had any side effects so it’s possible you had an allergic reaction to something that’s supposed to create effects over time.”

“I swelled up or something?” McGee stammered.

“Oh. No,” Tony blinked, “No, you attacked multiple people, including the director of NCIS.”

Gibbs smacked the back of Tony’s head, pinched his ass, and sighed in frustration, “They’re all fine. Few bumps and bruises. Nobody died.”

Gibbs moved in closer and leaned in to nuzzle McGee’s temple, “You’re gonna be okay, Tim.”

“Yeah,” McGee whispered, “And fired.”

“You won’t be fired. It wasn’t your fault,” Gibbs soothed, catching his lips in a slow kiss before pulling back, “I knew something was wrong. I didn’t get there in time.”

“Am I dying?” McGee asked in alarm, “That was almost an apology.”

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head, “Waiting on the doctor, but I doubt it.”

He leaned in for another soft kiss and McGee relaxed marginally into the bed. If Gibbs was telling him it was going to be okay, then it would be okay.

“They told me you were defending my virtue,” Gibbs teased, “You don’t have to do that.”

“ _That_ I remember,” McGee frowned, “They called you a t-slur. I wanted to _kill_ them.”

“We noticed,” Tony smirked.

Gibbs gave him a glare over his shoulder and he slapped the back of his own head. McGee smiled softly and Gibbs began to unlatch his wrists.

“Um,” Tony worried, “You sure that’s a good idea?”

“He’s calm now,” Gibbs replied, “The rails are up if he seizes again.”

Tony nodded and walked around to work on his other arm and then one foot. Gibbs got the other foot and they moved to either side of McGee. Gibbs pecked a kiss to his temple again and sighed, shaking his head.

“We gotta ask you again,” Gibbs told him, taking his hand, “Tell us what you remember of the last few days? There might be something new coming to the surface.”

Gibbs’ phone went off before they could finish questioning McGee and he hurried to answer it.

“What was it, Abby?” Gibbs demanded, eyes flashing angrily. His hand squeezed McGees as he listened to her, but then went slack as confusion flashed across his face, “That’s… no, that can’t be right. Someone’s dosing me with _what_? Why? That… No… Okay, but what about McGee? Same deal? Allergic reaction, then. No? _A higher dose_? A maintenance dose and a higher dose. Something stinks here. Yeah, very funny Abs. Just get me more.”

Gibbs hung up, huffing in irritation while McGee frowned in frustration.

“You’re going to have some side effects for a while,” Gibbs told him, “Probably sexual in nature.”

“Ummm,” McGee frowned as Gibbs gripped his own hair and pulled out a few strands.

“Someone’s been dosing me with T,” Gibbs frowned, “I’m guessing for a while, but Abby needs a bit of my hair to confirm. Unfortunately you haven’t got much to work with but if my gut’s right you weren’t getting it before today. Tony, get me some tweezers and two evidence bags. Then get these to Abby.”

“On it, Boss,” Tony replied, hurrying out of the room.

“Just rest, Tim,” Gibbs soothed, stroking his face again, “I’m gonna get this son and make him pay.”

Gibbs pressed a kiss to his temple just as the doctor stepped into the room.

“So,” She smirked, “Who was trying to boost their libido?”

Gibbs growled at the insinuation just as Tony returned and plucked a hair from McGee’s head.

“Come on,” The doctor smirked, “You might as well admit it. We found testosterone in your blood, Mr. McGee and-“

“Agent,” Gibbs growled, “It’s Agent McGee and you don’t talk to my boy that way.”

The doctor snorted in amusement, “Your _boy_? What are you? _Gay_?”

The cold, quiet anger in the room was enough to make the doctor pause and look around at the three men in the room. Tim’s eyes were narrowed angrily.

“You see?” He asked in frustration, “This is what I’m talking about! They’re not taking it _seriously.”_

“In this case I doubt she knows seeing as how Gibbs is wearing a sheet instead of a skirt. This person here-“ Tony gestured to Gibbs as if introducing a letter on a game show, “Is a _woman_. Plural or neutral pronouns.”

“What are my testosterone levels?” Gibbs asked to halt the doctor’s confused response, “Just in case my records didn’t indicate it, I was on T voluntarily from adolescence up to about five years ago.”

“You were?” McGee and Tony both spat out, followed by Tony adding, “Why?”

“I wanted to have kids,” Gibbs snapped out shortly.

“Testosterone can be an aid to men with low T or who have erectile dysfunction,” The doctor frowned, “But there are far better and safer options.”

“I had a low sperm count,” Gibbs muttered under his breath.

“What?” The three other people in the room asked.

“I said I have a low sperm count,” Gibbs grumbled a bit louder, “I needed to take testosterone shots to sire Kelly and again when I was trying to get my other wives pregnant. It never worked out. That’s why they all left me besides Shannon.”

Tony smiled softly, “That’s why you love her so much.”

“No,” Gibbs grunted, “I love her for the same reason she _didn’t_ leave me: because she was an amazing person.”

“Actually,” The doctor spoke up with a frown, “Testosterone doesn’t increase a person’s sperm count. That’s a myth. It is required to _make_ it, but sperm count reduction isn’t necessarily tied solely to testosterone. Diet, exercise, and medical issues are a more likely problem. In fact, one of the side effects of HRT is often decreased sperm count and infertility.”

“I might be infertile?!” McGee squeaked in horror.

“Don’t worry Probie, you weren’t going to use it anyway,” Tony teased. Gibbs smacked him and then goosed him just to make the point more clear… and probably to see him jump.

“Your levels were very high,” The doctor replied, “It will take some time to see if there are any ill effects. We’ll start getting samples from you today. Would your _lady friend_ like to help?”

“Why yes, I would,” Gibbs replied, flashing her a smile and fluttering hir eyelashes, “Shall we? After listening to your transphobic attitude he could probably use some stress relief.”

“He’s probably in too much pain to-“

“Tim, you in too much pain to get your dick stroked?”

“I’m not sure that level of pain exists, Boss,” McGee replied.

Tony rubbed his hands together eagerly, “I get to watch?”

“Why do you want to watch?” McGee asked with a furled eyebrow.

“I like to watch _anything_ Gibbs does,” Tony leered.

“That makes sense,” McGee nodded, “I’m fine with you being here.”

“Very well,” The doctor nodded, “Here’s a sample cup, avoid lubricant, feces, or saliva getting into the mix.”

She went to leave, but Tony stopped her, “Hold on Doc, what about Gibbs?”

“What about h-hir?” The doctor asked, barely stopping herself from using the wrong pronoun.

“Well, don’t they need some testing done?” Tony asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly, “I could be the one to-“

“That’s between you three,” The doctor held up her hand, trying to smother the look of disgust on her face, “Agent Gibbs, you had some residual chemicals in your system but your testosterone levels were normal and the chemicals weren’t the same as those Agent McGee was exposed to. Either the dose you were given was so low it has already flushed out or you didn’t get the last couple of doses. Frankly, taking it orally is the reason Agent McGee had such a profound reaction in the first place. This chemical cocktail wasn’t meant to be taken orally, it’s a topical solution.”

With that the doctor left with Tony flashing her back the middle finger. He then turned to see Gibbs helping McGee out of his coverings, gently working his cock up. Gibbs was giving McGee a fond smile, leaning in to nuzzle beneath his ear before finding his lips. McGee sighed through his nose and relaxed into the bed while Tony watched from the foot of it with a huge grin on his face.

“Maybe _I_ should get my sperm count checked. Can Abby do that? How many cups did she leave?”

Gibbs and McGee broke their kiss to snarl his name at him in annoyance.

“That’s not important right now, you two are busy, I’m going to be quiet now,” Tony smirked.

“That’d be a nice change,” Gibbs snapped, then turned back to McGee and started working him harder, “Mm, that’s it. Just lay back and let me touch you.”

McGee peaked through slitted eyes at the Tony to find him biting one knuckle as he watched them. He’d thought it would put him off, but the sight of Tony flushed and excited was doing it for him. So he gave up peaking and opened his eyes fully. Tony’s eyes went straight to McGee’s and his smile changed to a bit of a predatory look. He reached down and ran his hands over McGee’s calves.

“Seizures make you sore, right? Massage, McGee? _Anything_ I can do to help my Probie out.”

“Mm,” McGee grunted, as Tony began to massage his calves and then move up his thighs.

McGee let his eyes fall closed and moaned softly, shivering in desire as all those hands worked his body. Gibbs’ mouth was salty and warm, hir tongue teasing McGee’s and her teeth nipping his lips. The transwoman moved down his neck and McGee whimpered as he felt the blood surge south. When he felt Tony’s hands move in between his thighs he didn’t protest at all to them being spread wide and the sensitive insides being worked with firm strokes. His bollocks were being rubbed by one of Gibbs’ hands while the other worked his dick. He was surprised at how long he was lasting, but that all went south when Gibbs moved down to tease a nipple and Tony took over his neck.

“Come on, handsome,” Tony purred in his ear, “I know you want to show off for the boss but their hand is going to get tired. How about you give us both what we want, hm?”

McGee’s body twitched in excitement, his nipples hardening and shooting pleasure through his body as Gibbs worked them with teeth and tongue. Tony’s smooth lips were working his neck with leasing licks from his tongue and a few quick teases with his teeth.

“T-Tony, I swear if you say something mean and throw me off,” McGee grunted, his balls tightening as he got closer to release.

“Mean? Me? Like how I was actually afraid you’d hurt us earlier?” Tony teased, “I actually tried to hold Gibbs back, you know. They didn’t allow it, but I tried. Truth is… seeing you like that… it got me… _so… damn… hard…_ ”

Tony’s tongue teased the shell of McGee’s ear and the man let out a low groan of excitement. Gibbs’ hand quickly shifted to take up the cup and McGee glanced down to see himself pulsing into the container. Gibbs worked him through it, stroking the tip with two fingers and hir thumb until McGee whimpered and tried to squirm away.

“That’s it,” Gibbs praised, bussing his cheek since hir hands were too busy screwing the lid on, “Looks a bit thick to me. Must be good. Mine’s thinner. Probably because of what I told you. You’re probably fine.”

“Looks normal to me,” Tony replied, studying it from McGee’s other side. He genuinely looked worried. As usually, his sass was a cover for his true feelings.

McGee thought the viscous white fluid and thin clear fluid slowly separating in the cup looked normal, but it was what was _inside_ the semen he had to worry about. It seemed a healthy amount, too, and there was no doubt that he’d been able to achieve an erection easily despite the stress. Gibbs instructed Tony to shut McGee’s clothes back up and then sat down in a chair to start working hir own cock. Tony hurried to tuck McGee in and rushed around to kneel in front of Gibbs. He gripped hir in one hand and a cup in the other. McGee fumbled with the controls so he could sit up and watch as Tony worked hir fast. Gibbs wasn’t holding back, his eyes flashing between Tony and McGee with a possessive gleam.

“My boys,” Gibbs whispered, and then sighed as ze came into the tilted cup. McGee frowned as he saw the fluids that filled it. They were completely clear. It looked like lubricant.

Tony and Gibbs weren’t aware. Tony was tugging his own flap down and jerking himself fast, his face flushed as he leaned back on his heels. Gibbs grabbed a plastic cup from McGee’s table and held it in place.

“Now,” Gibbs growled.

McGee felt his own body clench at the command, so Tony must have _exploded_ at Gibbs’ order. He grunted and came into the cup with a groan as he worked his cockhead for the last few drops. Tony sat back, panting and looking proud of himself as Gibbs put both cups off to the side. Ze collected two more cups and started pouring some of McGee’s and hir own into each.

“Call Abby. Tell her to hurry over, we’ve got perishable samples.”

“Sure, but-“ Tony started.

“I don’t trust the doctor,” Gibbs cut him off, “Tell her to bring Ducky and get more blood from us, too.”

“That normal?” Tony asked, frowning as he noticed Gibbs’ sample while the man was marking each with a marker from Tony’s pocket.

“Yeah,” Gibbs replied with a shrug, “It never really changed, even when I took T.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way boss, but…” Tony glanced up at hir anxiously, “Your balls don’t… move much.”

Gibbs shrugged, “Always did say they were made of steel.”

Tony chuckled and stood up, pulling out his phone and calling Abby. He gave her the instructions and then sat down in the chair and patted his lap. Gibbs gave him a critical look and then went for his clothes to get dressed instead. He pulled on each item without shame, dropping bare and then pulling on his straps, kilt, and shirt. He walked over to Tony and straddled his legs, handing the young man his belt. Tony stared up at Gibbs with passion in his eyes as he buttoned the shirt, tucked it in, and then girded his belt.

“You,” Tony spoke softly, his voice deep with passion, “just made _getting dressed_ sexy. You’re overwhelming me.”

“Am I?” Gibbs asked.

“Don’t stop,” Tony replied breathily.

“Wow,” McGee breathed, “At least _you’re_ taking this seriously.”

“Like a heart attack,” Tony replied firmly.

“As soon as we get a damn chance to breath I’m putting a ring on your finger,” Gibbs replied, eyes not breaking eye contact with Tony until he leaned fully forward to whisper in his ear, “Then I’m going to put one on your cock and keep you forever.”

“Oooh,” Tony breathed, eyes rolling as he shivered beneath him, “How, how, how do you do that?”

“Maybe Tony _was_ dosed with T,” McGee stammered, eyes wide in shock at the sight of him tenting his trousers again.

“This is about average for me,” Tony replied, glancing down, “I have a _very_ high libido. Now you know why I chase skirts so often.”

So saying Tony gave Gibbs’ kilt a swipe and smiled up at him. Gibbs smirked and then straddled his thighs to snuggle close, “I’m going to do such things to you, Tony.”

“I’d really like more adjectives in that sentence,” Tony purred.

“Do _I_ get to watch this time?” McGee asked.

“I would also like to watch,” A voice stated from the curtained entrance, “But I will settle for an invitation to enter your hospital suite.”

“Come on in, Officer David,” Gibbs sighed, climbing from Tony’s lap to face the Mossad officer.

Ziva entered with a worried look on her face, “I was told I am to take over your group. I refused. I asked to follow you as your second instead.”

Abby followed after her with a cheery smile on her face. She made a happy exclamation at the sight of the semen and started packing it away.

Gibbs’ jaw shifted up, “You said that?”

“I did,” She nodded, “I would like to be your understudy, Agent Gibbs. It would be an honour.”

“You already know I don’t find women attractive,” He stated.

“You already know I can act,” She replied.

“Tony’s my right hand person. Don’t care about gender.”

“I respect that. It is your knowledge I wish for, not your title. As a foreign agent I would not be able to climb the ranks anyway.”

“Okay,” Gibbs nodded, “You’re my second. So what are you doing here instead of working the scene since I’m out of commission?”

“Bringing you our findings,” She replied, pulling her bag off of her shoulder.

XXX

Gibbs looked over the reports from Abby while Ziva explained that she had found the information the hospital provided them with when his permission went through countered Abby’s findings.

“Not only that Gibbs, but I got a really creepy phone call,” Abby told him with wide eyes, “I tried to trace it, but it went dead before I could.”

“What kind of phone call?” Gibbs asked, studying the results in front of him.

“The threatening kind that tells me not to share results with you,” Abby replied cheerfully, clapping her hands in excitement, “Someone’s keeping secrets from the Great Gibbs! They have NO idea what they’re up against.”

The information from Abby was far more sinister. It showed that Gibbs _had_ been dosed with testosterone, but his dose was _meant_ to be taken orally, and its effects would be negligible over a short period of time.

“The thing is, your testosterone levels are _still_ low,” Abby concluded, “So I have to wonder when this started and why? Here’s the crazy part though, Gibbs. Your estrogen and progesterone levels are _high_. In fact, if I were looking _just_ at your hormone levels, I’d think you were a girl. Neat, right? So I rechecked the coffee, but there’s no estrogen or progesterone in it. It’s just plain old c-17 alpha methylated testosterone. So why would someone slip you the low-dose of regular oral stuff and give McGee a high dose of something potentially lethal?”

“They were trying to get our attention,” Gibbs said softly, “This _was_ an attack on McGee, but to get you to notice the dosage in _my_ coffee. We need you to analyze my hair fast, Abby. We need to know how long I’ve been getting dosed.”

“As soon as I get back to my lab I will be _all_ over it,” Abby promised, saluting him and then heading out the door with a twirl of plaid skirt.

“So they possibly damaged my body to point out that you’ve been being drugged with low doses of testosterone?”  McGee frowned.

“We’ve had weirder situations,” Gibbs shrugged, “For now I’m clearly fine to leave so I’m going to check out. You need anything before I go?”

Gibbs leaned over and pressed a firm kiss to his forehead.

“I’m good, Boss. Just stop this bastard before he hurts _you_ ,” McGee replied, “As soon as I’m able to lift my head I’ll be back to work.”

“When you’re _ready_ ,” Gibbs replied, then turned and left with Tony on his six.


	3. Chapter 3

EDIT TO PREVIOUS CHAPTER: I missed a sentence explaining that Abby got a threatening phone call telling her not to share her info with Gibbs. I must have accidentally deleted it while editing. It’s back in now.

 

Ducky called in a few favours and had Gibbs on a table getting an ultrasound at a nearby women’s clinic. As far as anyone was concerned, they were done trusting anyone but their own tight knit group so this in itself was a compromise. Ducky stood by the monitor to watch what his doctor friend did as she looked over their results.

“So here we have… okay… I think I see why you brought your friend in,” She stated, eyes going wide, “Out of curiousity, what did you say your gender identification was?”

“Hm, well,” Ducky muttered, “An excellent question.”

“Still don’t believe me, Duck?” Gibbs chuckled, “It’s _female_. I’m a woman. End of story.”

“End of story indeed,” She nodded, “I see fully developed ovaries, a partially developed womb, and… a lot of scarring. Have you had surgery on your internal reproductive organs?”

Gibbs was silent, just staring down at the wand as it moved across his abdomen.

“You’re not joking,” Ducky stated in amazement, “Jethro, my dear girl, I owe you an apology! You _are_ a woman! Whether you identify as one or not!”

“Technically your friend is intersex, though I’d like to examine the external genitalia to be certain since I’m seeing signs in here that some alterations were made. Jethro? You okay, honey?” The doctor asked.

“Yeah,” Gibbs replied softly.

“So… can they like… have babies?” Tony asked with wide eyes.

“The ovaries appear a bit swollen… that could be due to the hormonal treatments you mentioned,” The doctor replied, “I’m concerned about the eggs being harmed, but from what I see here- and I can only see so much even on this machine- we’re looking at fully functional organs. The womb is very small and misshapen, but it could conceivably work.”

A small smile was slowly spreading across Gibbs’ face and he let his head fall back on the mattress as he grinned up at the ceiling.

“Jethro?” Ducky asked, _“Are_ you alright?”

“Never better, Duck,” Gibbs laughed lightly.

“Oh, do that again,” The doctor stated in surprise, “Huff your gut out a bit.”

Gibbs repeated the motion and the doctor gasped in surprise, “Jethro, you’ve definitely had some surgeries here and I need to know about them _now_.”

“Far as I know,” Gibbs frowned, “The only ones I’ve had were when I was injured overseas and this one as a teenager to repair my ass.”

“Your ass?” Tony asked in confusion.

“Yeah, my mother told me they’d found a tear inside my ass,” Gibbs shrugged, “They had to sew it up to prevent infection.”

“A fissure or a fistula?”

“Don’t remember,” Gibbs replied, “I think the second. Why?”

“I’m going to need to do an internal exam,” The doctor stated, her lips pressing together as an angry look crossed her face.

“What is it?” Ducky asked, “I’m not sure what you saw.”

“I need a look inside to be certain,” She replied, “Kindly prepair yourself for-“

“Done,” Gibbs grunted, and rolled on his side to lift one leg and tug at his buttplug, “I’ve got horny guys after me a lot lately. Gotta be ready at all times.”

“That’s helpful, thank you,” She replied, taking the plug from him after she’d donned gloves. She examined his entrance and then used a tool to hold him open and shine a light inside while gently moving a finger around, “Those _bastards_!”

“What is it, Carol?” Ducky asked in alarm.

“That’s what I’d like to know!” Gibbs snapped. Tony was oddly silent, but a glance over showed it wasn’t due to arousal.

“Your ovaries are swollen because they’re trying to ovulate,” She stated, “I could see the fallopian tubes developing cysts when you coughed. The thing is that you’ve been getting irregular testosterone doses according to your friend Ms. Scuito.”

“So I won’t ovulate?” Gibbs asked.

“You will if the doses stop, but the alterations they made to you could end up killing you!”

“What alterations?!” Gibbs snapped as she straightened up, but did _not_ remove the speculum from his ass.

“Agent Gibbs, I know this is a lot at once but I need you to make a decision right now. I can either continue your doses of testosterone-“

“Like hell you will,” Gibbs growled.

“Or I can perform emergency surgery to correct the atrocity that was done to you.”

“What atrocity?” Gibbs asked.

“Gibbs… Jethro,” The doctor struggled a moment with words, and then snapped off her gloves and walked around so she could face him, “You didn’t have a repair done when you were a teen. They sewed shut your _vagina_.”

“Women ovulate every five years,” Tony spat out, “How did this not cause a problem before?”

“Someone’s been monitoring hir cycles,” The doctor replied, “And dosing them regularly. That’s the only answer. If not ze would have died from toxic shock syndrome long before this.”

“My mother was always pushing me to try and get my latest girlfriend pregnant every chance I got. It meant testosterone shots. She swore they’d improve my sperm count and make it more likely.”

“Well, that was a bold faced lie. May I?” The doctor asked, moving towards his crotch.

“Might as well,” Gibbs shrugged, and she moved down to examine his testicles and penis.

“Fully formed penis… some signs of surgery around the testicular sack… I’m fairly certain that you had a partially formed vulva instead of testicles. These are _not_ real. They’re cosmetic only. I’m sorry, Jethro, but you don’t _have_ a sperm count.”

“I though as much,” Gibbs replied.

“Then Kelly…” Tony stammered.

“Knew she wasn’t mine,” Gibbs shrugged, “Didn’t matter. About my ass, doc?”

“Yes?” She asked, giving him a worried look.

“How long before I’m up and around?”

“I’d be cutting a new entrance due to the scar tissue,” She replied, “I’d have to sew you up and we’d need you to take a lot of antibiotics, but aside from restrictions on sex you’d be able to move again in a few days.”

Gibbs was silent, considering the situation while the doctor went back to examining his internal scars. Tony was the one who tipped the decision for him as he spoke up softly from where he sat in a chair nearby.

“Don’t let them win, Boss. They had _no right_. At least if you go back to the way you were it’s _your_ choice what you do with your body after. You can always transition into whichever gender you want at another time.”

“Do it,” Gibbs replied, “Tony, give me my phone. I’m calling in some sick time.”

Tony grinned from ear to ear while the doctor started making preparations for surgery by calling in a few favours. She was used to delivering babies, so while her skill set included cesarean sections it did _not_ include recreating an internal vagina. The problem was they had to be careful. With Ducky’s guidance she created a fake patient name and they sent Tony out to a store to buy a mask for Gibbs to wear.

“What I want to know is who has been behind all of this?” Ducky asked in distress as he held Gibbs’ hand in a misguided attempt at comfort.

“Isn’t that obvious?” Gibbs sighed, “Not sure who poisoned McGee yet, but the only person around to drug me for my entire life, and orchestrate which gender I was turned into has been-“

“Your _mother_?!” Ducky gasped, “Surely not! Why not make you female?”

“More surgery than turning me male when I looked it from the outside,” Gibbs shrugged, “Maybe they thought my uterus wasn’t salvageable. She probably assumed she’d have other girls, ones that weren’t deformed.”

“You’re intersex, not deformed!”

“Whichever,” He shrugged, “Point is she didn’t get her way.”

Ducky petted his hand with a sad look on his face, “Nor will she ever again!”

Gibbs let Ducky pet his hand while the doctor made arrangements and began to prepare him, but his external calm was belied by the storm inside his mind. He could remember Ziva telling him that he wasn’t faking being transgender and just didn’t know it yet. He wondered if her research on him had turned up the truth. He wondered if she’d just known somehow. Most of all, his mind was just repeating one thing over, and over again.

_I’m a woman._


	4. Chapter 4

“I had no idea I had so many damn nerve endings _inside_ my asshole.”

“It was a difficult surgery,” Carol replied with bags under her eyes, “We couldn’t restore it visually, but luckily there’s not really going to be a need for that. The original hole was _very_ small, so we put it back to the way it was. Luckily they hadn’t altered the muscles behind it, just stitched it shut to prevent infection. That leaves us with the original issue that they _didn’t_ address. A vagina is self-cleaning but it _does_ get infections if not cared for. Since yours is located inside of your rectum you’re going to have to be very careful with your body. I suggest a careful regimen of healthy flora to keep your own body functioning at optimum capacity. Since you’re a bottom at least part of the time I assume you’re already regulating fibre?”

“Yeah, I got that covered,” Gibbs replied tiredly.

It had been a short surgery, but the effects of the anaesthesia were still making him groggy and cranky. It didn’t help that they had immediately packed him into a van that DiNozzo had rented and were driving him to another location, so he was being jolted around left and right on a make-shift stretcher in the middle seat with Ducky and Ziva behind him and the doctor in front staring him down. Dr. Carol Huskins was concerned but relieved. She felt she’d done right by him.

“You didn’t have formed labia, but you did have a clitoris that they tucked into the whole before stitching over it. This was probably lightly stimulated during sex, so it would have felt like a prostate, which you don’t have. Now that it’s been uncovered sex should be more satisfying for you.”

“Well, there _is_ a good side,” Gibbs chuckled.

“Can I reach it with my finger?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” Carol replied, “But due to the location of his vaginal entrance we’re going to ask you _not_ to insert your finger. The less that’s inserted the better. It will open up a bit when aroused and leak fluids now that it’s been opened up. Those fluids will provide access for sperm to swim up. I have to stress that we do _not_ know if you can carry to term, but with your eggs no longer being dosed with testosterone it’s likely that they’ll develop properly and you _can_ always assign a surrogate.”

“When will I start bleeding out my ass pussy?” Gibbs asked.

“Jethro!” Ducky gasped in horror at his offensive words.

“That’s a bit hot,” Tony muttered.

“Anaesthetic talking, Duck. Sorry, Carol.”

“Disgusting… but also hot,” Tony continued.

“Possibly in a week or so,” She replied, “The trauma of surgery may have put it off, but if not you could start soon. I’m worried about blood clots at this point so I’m going to put you on blood thinners. That means _no dangerous behaviour_.”

“Hence us packing up and going into hiding,” Gibbs growled, “When I get on my feet again…”

“You’ll thank us,” Ducky replied sharply, “For making such hasty preparations while you were under the knife in order to secure your safe recovery.”

“Yeah, that,” Gibbs sighed.

“So, I can touch their clit, right?” Tony asked, “Just not stick my finger inside the little sperm-hole thingy.”

“Correct,” Carol replied, her lips quirking in amusement.

“Fantastic,” Tony purred, “Hey, is it unprofessional for you to have sex with your patient’s boyfriend?”

“Not at all,” She replied, “In fact I often comfort spouses, partners, and family that way.”

“So when we get to Abby’s safe house can I practice stimulating _your_ clit from the inside?” Tony asked.

“I’m assuming you mean anally? Certainly.”

“This is a really great day,” Tony leered, turning onto a side road and heading for the suburbs.

“Unbelievable,” Gibbs sighed.

“Not good, Boss?” Tony asked, eyes flying up to search his face in the rear view mirror.

“Hm?”

“Should I wait till your better?”

“What?” Gibbs frowned, “Hell, no. I’d never do you like that.”

“You could watch,” Tony suggested.

“Damn straight, I’m watching,” Gibbs grunted out, then shifted miserably as the van was jostled, “Eyes on the road!”

“Yes, Boss.”

XXX

Gibbs had a fresh does of pain meds and was lying on McGee’s sister’s couch smirking as Tony and Ducky moaned and groaned their way through a pile of women. Ziva, Carol, and McGee’s sister were all enjoying ‘comforting’ the men, though Ducky’s hands stayed carefully away from Sarah. They did, however, grope Ziva quite a bit and at one point he gave Tony’s ass quite the considering look.

“I highly recommend it,” Gibbs had chuckled, but he’d retreated from him to go after Carol again.

In the end Tony only had a bit of a snog with Carol before drowning himself in Ziva and Sarah. Sarah he finished off quickly with fingers and mouth, but he spent a considerable amount of time just slowly sliding in and out of Ziva while stroking her breasts almost reverently. Gibbs smiled as he watched him and occasionally glanced down at his own body. He’d always had defined pecs, but he’d never thought of what he might look like with breasts.

 _Ridiculous, that’s what_ , Gibbs decided, _I’m a hairy bastard, probably due to all the testosterone they’ve been stuffing me full of. And a hairy bastard I’m staying. Now that I’ve officially got the parts I don’t HAVE to transition. I’m part woman. Plain and simple. Intersex._

Gibbs smiled as Ziva let out a soft sigh, her only indication that she’d climaxed, and Tony gave up waiting for her to do so. He came with a groan of frustration, and slipped free looking shame-faced. Ziva smirked, patted his cheek, and got up to go shower. While she, Carol, and Sarah were in the bathroom chatting and taking turns in the shower, Gibbs patted the side of the bed. Tony slunk over looking shame faced.

“She came, DiNozzo,” Gibbs soothed, rubbing his thigh, “She’s just too damn proud to let you in on it.”

“Are you serious?!” Tony scowled, “I thought I was loosing my touch!”

“Nah,” Gibbs replied, “Kiss me.”

“Any time, Boss,” Tony smirked, then leaned down to press a lingering kiss to his lips, “Do you need anything?”

“My vagina to heal up,” Gibbs growled.

“You know what? I think I need that too,” Tony snickered.

“You don’t say?” Gibbs mused.

Someone knocked at the door and Tony bolted for his gun and approached it slowly, eyes tense even as Gibbs sighed. There were only two people it could be and neither required Tony arm himself, no matter how anxious he felt about his lover having just had surgery and McGee having been poisoned.   

“Who is it?” Tony asked in a high pitched, mocking voice.

“It’s Tim… is that… Sarah?”

Tony opened the door, “It was me, McGeek. Get in here. Were you followed?”

“No,” McGee replied, “I did like you said and doubled back a few times. The same cars didn’t hang around.”

“For more than just a couple cars, right?”

“Right,” McGee replied, heading over to Gibbs, “What happened, Boss? Tony wouldn’t tell me over the phone.”

McGee knelt down and took his hand in his own, eyes wide.

“Get up off the floor, McGee,” Gibbs growled, “You look ridiculous.”

“Sorry, Boss,” McGee stood up quickly.

“Tony, tell him,” Gibbs ordered.

“Boss has a vag,” Tony proclaimed proudly, as if he were responsible.

“Well, of course…” McGee replied, looking uncomfortable.

“No…” Tony grinned from ear to ear, “The boss has a real, live _vagina._ ”

“So… you’re transitioning? Your transition is done?” McGee asked, looking back and forth between them in confusion.

“I may have to hit you if you don’t get this,” Tony replied irritably, “Leroy Jethro Gibbs _was born with a vagina_. It was sewed shut inside them, and Ducky’s friend just cut it open again!”

McGee blinked, “Oh wait so…”

“Yeah!” Tony crowed.

“So that’s why you’re…” McGee motioned to Tony’s nudity.

“Oh, no, that’s just because I was having a lil orgy a minute ago. Hey, you want a hand job? I’m in a _really_ giving mood!”

“What, from you?” McGee asked with wide eyes, “You never get me off.”

“Well today I do!” Tony declared.

“Oh, gee, um…” McGee looked flustered.

“Excuse me, Probie?” Tony asked, eyes narrowing as he took in what was apparently rejection.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, because I do, but my sister’s probably in the shower and…”

“And he hasn’t washed her juices off yet,” Gibbs chuckled.

McGee gagged, “You and my sister… oh gross.”

Tony laughed as McGee excused himself for air, and then sat back down on the edge of the bed.

“How _are_ you doing?” Tony asked softly, knowing that Gibbs would feel free to speak with only Tony and Ducky in the room.

“I’m… good,” Gibbs stated firmly.

“Good?”

“Good,” Gibbs nodded, “Gonna rest now. Tired.”

“Yeah, sure,” Tony leaned forward and kissed his forehead, “Sleep. I’ll look after you and the rest of the Scooby Gang.”

 

Sorry for it being so short, but I'm starting a new job and don't have much time to write, so I figured I'd throw you what I had. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Six weeks!” Gibbs snarled, “Six godsbedamned weeks!”

Gibbs kicked over a stool in his house and stomped around looking furiously for something else he could kick without regretting it. Tony and McGee shuffled out of his path with wide eyes, so he took a breath and calmed down. He sat down on his sofa with a huff. He’d spent the last four days sleeping in Sarah McGee’s apartment, curled up with either Tony or McGee at all times. Carol had visited daily but Ducky had gone back to work, claiming not to know where their missing team was. Gibbs had called in to Jenny and told her he had been drugged shortly after McGee had and that Tony had them under protective detail. He gave her lurid details about how ‘protective’ Tony was being that had her chuckling and telling him to make sure he made time to heal up. She told him she’d assigned Balboa to the task of chasing down their assailant. Gibbs told her he wanted to see the results as soon as he got back.

Now he was home with a clean bill of health… with one exception. He was clear to walk around and resume life, but not to lift anything over five pounds and _not_ to have penetrative sex… for six weeks. That meant he was stuck on office detail, which was the last thing he wanted. He was fairly certain that his enemies were all throughout the office and since testosterone could be administered topically he was going to have to be beyond paranoid. Tony had spent half the drive over loudly ranting about how Gibbs wasn’t to so much as lick an envelope.

That was when it clicked in his head and a slow smile spread over Gibbs’ face. He sat back on the couch and gave Tony a sultry smirk that had him straightening his spine and staring at Gibbs hopefully.

“S-six weeks, Boss,” Tony stammered, “I’m serious. No sex.”

“C’mere Tone,” Gibbs growled.

Tony inched closer, eyes wary even as his trousers slowly tented, “Yeah, Boss?”

“On your hands and knees.”

“Okay…” Tony obeyed, looking a mixture of flustered and aroused.

“Crawl towards me.”

“Okay,” Tony replied again, but this time his tone was more eager.

Tony crawled forward and Gibbs smirked as he reached his knees and started to push them apart. Gibbs let him, smiling as Tony’s hands automatically ran up the inside of Gibbs’ thighs. He was staring up at him with so much longing and it melted Gibbs’ heart. He wanted to hold this young man forever… which brought him to his plan of action.

“Timmy, there’s a box in the drawer of my nightstand upstairs. Bring it to me.”

“Okay,” McGee nodded, heading for the steps. Gibbs listened to his ascent and petted Tony’s hair as he waited for the young man’s return. McGee came down the steps and handed the box to Gibbs.

Gibbs opened the box and reached inside blindly, swallowing hard as he felt the two objects within. He gently pulled out the larger and reached for Tony’s left arm.

“Tony, it’s time I made an honest man out of you. Marry me,” Gibbs told him firmly, and then slipped the bracelet he’d worn for his entire marriage to Shannon onto Tony’s wrist and clipped it shut.

“Is this…?” Tony asked, staring down at it in surprise.

“Yeah. Now put hers on me. It fits my pinkie. I’ll get it resized later.”

Tony fumbled for the ring inside the box and slipped it onto Gibbs’ left pinkie. He stared up at him with moist eyes and slipped his hands into Gibbs’. Swallowing and smiling wide.

“We’re doing this?” Tony asked softly.

“Yeah,” Gibbs replied, “I liked waking up next to you. We’re doing this. Plan your commitment ceremony, Tony. Anything you want, just don’t run the bill up too high.”

Tony laughed lightly, “They say boys dream of their wedding day, plan it out from the time they’re children. I never really did. I don’t think I ever really pictured myself married.”

“You saying no?”

“I’m saying you’re what I never dreamed I could have,” Tony replied softly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his knuckles, “I love you, Boss. Jethro.”

“Love you too, Tony. Always,” Gibbs leaned forward and kissed him softly and slowly, just enjoying the glide of their lips and tongues.

They parted with a sad sigh, knowing that more couldn’t happen for a while. Gibbs’ body needed time to heal. He couldn’t even go to the bathroom normally. That didn’t mean he was going to let Tony suffer. He’d been so sweet and charming for him, focused on caring for Gibbs and putting his own needs aside. Now Gibbs was home and comfortable he wanted Tony satisfied.

“What do you want, Tony?” Gibbs asked softly, “Man? Woman? Both?”

“Both,” Tony purred, running his hand across the inside of Gibbs’ thighs.

“I _meant_ ,” Gibbs chuckled, “A man _and_ a woman in your bed tonight.”

“I’d like a man and a woman in my bed tonight,” McGee piped up.

“Yeah?” Gibbs smiled, “I think you deserve that, Tim.”

“A woman,” Tony sighed, “I want Ziva. She’s… mmm.”

“She is that,” Gibbs chuckled.

“I’d like Ziva,” Tim stated, “I’ll take Tony, too.”

“Oh, you’ll take me?” Tony snarled.

“Easy,” Gibbs growled, “You two enjoy each other.”

“Actually…” Tony glanced at McGee, “We never have.”

“You what?” Gibbs frowned.

“We never have,” Tim stated, “Tony was so busy _hazing me_.”

“That’s an act of love, ask anyone who was ever in a fraternity,” Tony told him firmly.

“And after the hazing?” Gibbs asked with a frown.

“Oh,” McGee gave Tony and Gibbs a confused look, “That stopped? I must not have gotten the memo.”

Tony’s eyes dropped and Gibbs sighed, “You two. Need to. Make up. _Now_.”

“It’s not that easy, Boss,” Tony sighed.

 

“We’ve always competed for your affection on a subliminal level,” Tim stated softly.

“It wasn’t subliminal for me,” Tony raised a finger pointedly, “I’ve been wanting your body since the day you hired me.”

“And when I showed up you didn’t want to share,” Tim grumbled.

“Oh, I’m fine with sharing,” Tony glared at him, “It’s _you_ who wouldn’t share with _me_.”

“Share _what_ with you?” McGee frowned.

“How many times did we rumprub and you just pushed me away, huh?” Tony asked with a glare, “I get you don’t want to be seen as gay, but the whole bisexual thing involves _occasionally_ getting off with the same sex.”

“I’m not… good with stuff,” McGee stated blandly, “I only get women to touch me because they feel like it’s their responsibility. Men don’t… rarely… sometimes…”

“I _know_ your ass isn’t virgin,” Tony giggled, “Is it?”

“No!” McGee’s voice cracked, “Ahem, _no_. No, I’ve been with men just… not many… and not someone as… ah… _verile_ as Tony.”

“You’re intimidated by me!” Tony exclaimed, his face lighting up.

“No, no,” McGee argued.

“Yeah, you are,” Gibbs smiled, “But today’s your lucky day. Today, Tony’s going to fuck you into next week.”

“He is?” McGee blushed.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony grinned, crawling towards where Tim sat on his chair, “Oh, I’m going to plunder your ass.”


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs sat on the couch, hand lazily stroking his cock. He could orgasm safely this way, but he doubted it would feel as good without Tony playing with the girl bits inside. He wanted to wait, but he’d take off the pressure a bit by giving himself a few teasing squeezes. Besides, there was no way to relax with the two men before him going at it like animals.

They had retired to the bedroom with Gibbs in a corner sitting in an easy chair with his little donut beneath his ass to make sure it was cushioned enough. Tony had stripped McGee of his clothes and was showing off his muscles, flexing and posing like the peacock he was. McGee was admiring him hungrily, but still nervous and not allowing the man to touch him just yet. He was as skittish as a virgin and it was hot as hell watching his two boys coo over each other.

“Timmy,” Gibbs spoke up, rising and walking towards them, “Easy, handsome.”

Gibbs stood over McGee’s head and stroked McGee’s jawline and then slid his hand down the younger man’s body to tease his nipples.

“Let him touch you, Tim. You won’t regret it,” Gibbs spoke softly, bending forward to kiss him tenderly. It was a new experience kissing someone from upside-down and he revelled in it for a moment. When he straightened up again Tony moved forward to try touching McGee again. This time the nervous man spread his legs and welcomed Tony to his body. Tony kneeled over him, smiling down at his Probie, and then leaned in to steal a kiss as well. McGee moaned into the kiss and it quickly turned heated. Tony’s cock was rock hard and he teased it against McGee’s limp member until it began to firm up. Then he reached down and stroked him firmly. McGee broke the kiss to pant hungrily, writhing in desire.

“Oh, you’re going to be so nice and sexy for me, aren’t you Timmy?” Tony growled, “Roll over and let me see that plump ass.”

“I’ve lost weight,” McGee groused.

“Roll over, McGee,” Gibbs grunted, and then smiled when the man complied, “Nothing wrong with a bit of cushion.”

“Hell no, nothing wrong with it!” Tony exclaimed, gripping his ass in both hands and squeezing, “Fuck, you’re hot!”

“I am?” McGee asked, “Are you just saying that because you want to fuck me or-“

“Hey,” Tony gave McGee’s head a sharp slap, “I’m your superior. If I say you’re hot, then you’re hot, and your response is…?”

“Yes, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo,” McGee breathed, shivering as the man’s hands roamed over his back and hips.

“Mmm, good Probie,” Tony growled, gripping his ass again, “However, as good as this view is I want eyes. Turn over and bat em for me.”

McGee rolled over and gave Tony an exaggerated eye flutter, putting his hands beneath his chin. The two men laughed and Tony leaned in to nuzzle beneath his ear, kissing his neck slowly before moving up his jaw and sliding their tongues together. When he pulled away from the slow, intimate kiss his eyes had darkened with desire and his smile was softer but more predatory.

“I’m going to do this fast and hard,” Tony whispered, “You probably want it slow and sweet, but that’s not how we roll. You and I, we’re going to be headbutting after this just like we were before and I’m not going to mislead you by making love to you. We’re going to fuck. Got that?”

“Yeah.”

“You okay with it?”

“Hell, yeah.”

Tony grinned and then moved down his body to swallow his cock down. McGee gasped and grabbed for Tony’s hair, but the man popped off and batted his hands away.

“Hey! Not the hair!” Tony pinned his wrists and dove in for more, sucking hard until McGee was panting and close to coming. Then he popped off and gave him a wicked leer before diving for the lube, “Let’s make your ass say ‘ahhh’ McBottom.”

Tony pushed up one of McGee’s legs and slid his fingers around his little pucker, teasing him until he fluttered a bit. Then he pushed one inside, pumped it only twice, and quickly slipped in a second. McGee groaned and Tony leaned down to flick his nipple with his tongue to distract him. He continued to finger him, enjoying the feel of the soft flesh inside his body, until he found his prostate. When McGee let out a frantic gasp and bucked his hips Tony spread his digits and dragged them out to finish stretching him.

“Time to face the reaper,” Tony grinned, slicking up his cock, “Legs on my shoulders, McSexy.”

“I like that one,” McGee smiled, looking a bit more confident.

“Yeah?” Tony grinned, lining himself up.

Tony leaned forward and slid partway in with a groan. McGee grinned and tugged on his arm.

“Come on, Tony, I can take it.”

Tony growled low and moved the rest of the way in with a sharp thrust. McGee’s eyes fluttered shut and he panted a bit, gripping his legs tightly. Tony leaned forward and it secured his legs so McGee could release them and reach for Tony instead. He ran his hands over the parts of Tony he could reach, mainly his face, head, and part of his chest. Tony hummed in approval and pulled free, thrusting into him slowly and then quickly gaining speed. He rolled his hips eagerly and McGee moaned deeply as his p-spot was stroked with expert precision.

“Oh, fuck,” McGee moaned, “Tha’s so good.”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Tony panted, “You love taking my cock, don’t you Probie?”

“Mmm,” McGee whined, apparently not ready to admit that yet.

“You will,” Tony snarled, “I’m gonna make you come so hard, McGee. _Just_ from me fucking your sweet spot.”

Tony laid into him after that, his focus entirely on bringing McGee off. The pudgy man gasped and moaned beneath him, clasping at Tony and managing to pull his hair despite his earlier remonstration. Tony was loving the feel of that firm bottom beneath him. He could fuck him sharp and hard with no bones prodded his thighs, just the sharp slap of flesh filling the air. McGee’s legs were nice and hairy, something Tony was finding he liked. He could turn his head and nip his ankles and McGee’s soft swears at each bite were absolutely exhilarating. Then there was the smell. Gibbs smelled like sawdust, sweat, and spices. McGee smelled like fine cologne and that indefinable masculine scent. It was glorious. Tony leaned down and breathed in his scent again before kissing him hungrily. The change in angle did the trick for McGee and he grunted against Tony’s mouth as his come spilled out between them.

“Fuck, yeah!” Tony declared, throwing his head back and snapping his hips faster. He was all in for himself this time.

“Fuck him, Tony!” Gibbs snarled, and Tony’s eyes flew to his boss to find the older man staring at them with narrowed eyes, a feral snarl on his lips as he jerked his cock hard, “Fill his ass up!”

Tony moaned low and long, his cock draining with a slow pulse of pleasure that curled from his toes up to the follicles in his hair. His arms shook and he panted while his arse clenched and his balls emptied for ages. Finally he caught his breath and pulled back, pushing McGee’s leg up so he could watch his come dribble from his gaping hole.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony grinned, reaching down and fingering his ass to pull more free, “Look at this, Jethro.”

Gibbs stood up and walked over to them, his cock bobbing in front of him. He took a grip on himself and with a few quick tugs he was pulsing out, his release splattering across McGee’s ass and thighs. McGee whimpered, his arms tossed above his head and his eyes glazed with sleepy post-coital calm.

“Attaboy, McGee,” Gibbs spoke softly, kissing the ankle that Tony was holding up, “Now you know you can always lean on Tony, right?”

“Yeah,” McGee smiled, “That was… mmmm.”

“Yeah,” Tony replied, lowering his leg and turning to Gibbs, “Love you, boss.”

“Love you, Tony,” Gibbs replied.

They kissed slowly while McGee smiled at them fondly. When they finished they lay down in the bed while McGee took himself off to wash up. He returned to find them sleeping with their arms and legs entwined. McGee smiled at them foundly and tucked them in, heading out the door to return to his home and enjoy a soak in his tub to relieve the sore feeling in his lower back from Tony’s thorough buggering.


End file.
